


MIB meets the Bat Family

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, MIB - Fandom, Men in Black: The Series, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily, Biological family of Talia and Bruce, Bruce x Talia, F/M, MIB, Men in Black meets the Bat family, Oldest Cassandra, Youngest Dick, reversed age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: It's about how MIB gets to meet the Bat family (reversed age). But I made some own characters and some out Young justice. There may be some fluffy stuff and some humor and more. (Bad Summary please r & r)





	1. Information

Name:Kevin Brown  
Age:56

Team:Men in black (MiB)

Secret I.D.:Agent K

Nickname:Kay,K,Brown

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:James Edwards

Age:30

Team:Men in black (MiB)

Secret I.D.:Agent J

Nickname:Jay,Junior,J,sport,Edwards

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Zed

Age:66

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Chief Z

Nickname:Zed,Z,Chief,Boss

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name: Laurel Weaver

Age:40

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Agent L

Nickname:Elle,L,Weaver

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Non

Age:41

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Agent X

Nickname:Alien-face,Greeny,X

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Alfred Pennyworth

Age:62

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Nickname:Alf,Al,Alfie,A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:41

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D.:Batman

Nickname:Brucie,Batsy,Bats,Mr.B,B

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age:40

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Batwoman

ghul-Wayne,BW

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Cassandra Wayne

Age:16

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Nickname:Cassie,Cas,Cassandwa,Blackie,BB

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Raquel Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family/Galactic

Secret I.D.:Rocket

Nickname:Rocky,Waquel,Wocky

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Terrence Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family/Justice League/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Nickname:Big Wing,Terry,Tewwy,Wing,Ter,Night

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Barbara Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Oracle

Nickname:Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Timothy Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

Nickname:Big Red,Tim,Timmy,RR

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Stephanie Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Bat

Nickname:RB,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Kaldur'ahm

Age:13

Team:Bat family/Aqua family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Aqualad

Nickname:Kaldur,Aqua,Kal,Kawduw,Fish-head

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Conner Wayne

Age:13

Team:Bat family/Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Superboy

Nickname:Supey,SB,Con,Connew

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Megan Morse

Age:12

Team:Bat family/Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Miss Martian

Nickname:MM,Meg,Miss M,Mega

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jet Wayne

Age:11

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Black Wing

Nickname:Big J,Wingie,Little Wing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Damian Wayne

Age:10

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Nickname:Dami,Big D,Devil,Demon,Demon child

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Artemis Wayne

Age:9

Team:Bat family/Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Artemis

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Arty-Farty,Arrowgirl

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jason Wayne

Age:8

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Nickname:RH,Hood,Little J,Jay,Jase,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Zatanna Wayne

Age:7

Team:Bat family/Young Justice/Magic family

Secret I.D.:Zatanna

Nickname:Zee,Magic girl

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Susanne Wayne

Age:6

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Shadow

Nickname:S,Susie,Susan,Su

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Annabella Wayne

Age:5

Team:Batfamily

Secret I.D.:Batgirl

Nickname:BG,Anna,An,Bella

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Ronny Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Arsenal

Nickname:Ron,hot-head,Won,Wonny

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roy Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Nickname:S,Woy,Peedy,arrowhead

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roxanne Wayne

Age:4

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Grey Falcon

Nickname:GF,Roxie,Woxanne,Woxie,Rox

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Carmen Wayne

Age:3

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:White Eagle

Nickname:Car,WE,Cawmen,Eagle

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Wallace Wayne

Age:2

Team:Bat family/Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wall-man,KF,Wawwy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Raymond Wayne

Age:1

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Vulture

Nickname:BV,Ray,Waymond,Way,Vuwtuwe

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Richard Wayne

Age:7 month

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Robin

Nickname:Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,R,Rob,Wobin


	2. Story Beginns

On a dark night,Jeebs closed his store for the day.  
He turned around and saw 25 people in his store.  
Jeebs eyes widened and looked shocked while he backed away.  
,,H-how did y-you come in h-here?",asked Jeebs while pointing at the people.

,,Non of your want alien stuff for hunting but it doesn't may hurt tell the MIB that their security is to easely to children are always showing the new alien natures that land on earth.",said a woman.

Jeebs nodded and showed them the Alien weapons.  
Then came a man in a grey and blue costume with a bat out of the shadow and looked at the weapons.  
The man asked:,,How do I know it won't hurt the Aliens?"

,,Y-you have t-to trust m-me on t-this.I d-don't have aliens t-to ask.",said Jeebs.

The woman came out of the shadow with a baby and took the gun from the man and aimed it at Jeebs.  
When she blasted,it shot Jeebs in the head and everywhere layed something from him.

,,He wanted to trick us, as you see,he's an alien.",said the woman while Jeebs hit the emergengy button and the rest sprung out of the shadow.

Jeebs saw now 25 people in his store with costumes.  
All had weapons with them and some had alien technology.  
The woman cave the baby to a boy with black and blue costume while two other boys begun to fight.  
The first one has a black and red costume while the other has a red costume with two black belts over his shoulder.

The man sight and layed the gun back and said:,,We need to go to the MIB have Weapons that won't hurt aliens and they have something that we can use,we take it and destroy the Aliens."

With that jumped the man,woman,baby and the rest back in the shadow and disappeared.  
After a few minutes came Agent J and Agent K in Jeebs store with a gun while calling for Jeebs.

,,Jeebs,where are you?"asked Agent J.

Jeebs looked over the desk and said:,,Here am K,Agent J please take me to human wanted Alien technology that wouldn't hurt Aliens but destroy are 25 of them and had already alien technology."

Agent K said to Agent J:,,We are going to the Homebace and searce tomorrow night for them."

Agent J nodded and went to the black car with Jeebs following.  
Agent K drives the car to Frank while the Bat family were all sitting in the living room.

,,Dad,can we bring the younger once to bed?They are beginning to get heavy.",said Terry while he holded Raymond on his lap,Carmen and Roxanne on his right and left.

Cassandra had Ronny in her lap while Annabella layed behind her and Susanne layed in front of her on the ground.  
Zatanna,Artemis,Megan and Conner slept in a corner while Dick,Wally,Roy,Jason,Damian and Jet were sleeping all over Bruce.  
Talia had only Kaldur and Stephanie by her.

,,Of course you can bring them to bed but I can't move a muscle you all go quietly bring your brothers and sisters to bed,please help the all mighty Batman wouldn't get out of this trap.",said Bruce with a chuckle while he looked at some help.

Raquel,Barbara and Tim took Kaldur,Conner and Megan first while Talia took Stephanie to bed.  
Then came they back and took Artemis,Zatanna,Susanne and Annabella.

,,Wow.I never thought that it would be that hard to raise would my kids do later?",said Barbara while she took Jet from Bruce and went out the room again.

Talia came in next and saw how Bruce was asleep while holding Dick,Wally and Roy.  
She went to Cassandra and took Ronny to bed.  
Terry picked Damian and Jason up in his arms while Cassandra picked Ronny up and brought him to bed.

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.  
When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it.


	3. Story

Previously:

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.

When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it.

Part 2:

The next day, the Bat family got ready for the trip to MiB Headquarters. The children were still tired but didn't complain about it. Meanwhile in MiB Headquarters, Agent J went into the Laboratorium of Agent L. Agent L said to Agent J, that she made some de-aging pills that Agent K asked for. She also told him to be careful, çause 1 pill will take about 2 years back. They didn't know however, what all the pills would do to them. Agent J nodded and went with the bottle on his way to Agent K. Agent K on the other hand, questioned Agent Z, if it wouldn't be better for his partner, Agent J to get a new partner, who is more at his age.

"C'mon Z. Don't you think that it's better for him to get someone who is younger than me and about the same age as J better than me? I mean, he needs a friend and a partner that can talk about stuff with him and not some old guy like me who doesn't know the difference between a new TV and an old one. And my birthday is over a month too. I'll be 46 years old then. I don't think that he'll want to be someones partner, who could've been his father. You even told me, that you found it difficult to stay updated to these stuff for the younger generation.",said Agent K and went to stand next to Agent Z as if nothing was wrong.

Agent J heard everything and thought about what he should give to Agent K's birthday but said out loud:"I don't care if you're older than me. I only need to trust you as my partner and hope that you'll some day let me drive your car. I wouldn't want someone by my age or I couldn't argue about things that are better than before or not. You always argue with me and teach me something that someone my age couldn't teach me."

Agent K wanted to tell Agent J something but didn't get a chance when suddenly the alarm went off for intruders. Every Alien begun to panik and runned everywhere they could. Agent Z begun to try and calm the Aliens while Agent J and Agent K went to the intruders. What they saw wasn't really what they expected. They saw people with masks and capes or better yet, with superhero costumes.

"The Bat family?!",yelled Agent J suddenly.

Agent K and the Bat family turned to Agent J and glared down on him. Batman begun to move to Agent K and Said with a booming voice if they had a weapon that could capture but not kill an Alien. He also wanted to know if they needed a special weapon for the Alien and how much it cost. Agent K only glared at Batman and didn't speak at all. Agent J however, stood with mouth agape and just wanted to speak when Martian Manhunter came to Batman.

Martian Manhunter greeted the Bat family with:"Good Day Bat family. I was already planning to ask here so why are you here too? I hope that Gotham is still alright. How are you Ms Batwoman? How are the children? Agent Z, these people are no threat to the other Aliens nor the Organisation of yours."

Agent J finally could talk and went to Batwoman and begun to ask:"Ma'am, it's a great honor for me to see you in real life and not only hear about you and your family. Could you please accept my apologize for my Collegious? I hope that there aren't any bad feelings from this? Could I do bring for you or your family?"

Batwoman glared at Agent J, Agent K and Agent Z but nodded and told Agent J that they didn't need anything except talk for a while. Batman wasn't amused by hearing that he had to sit and listen to these people but when your wife is getting in one of her bad moods, he didn't complain and just hoped that no one dared to make his wife angrier than she already is.


	4. Story continues

Previously:

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.

When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it.

Part 2:

The next day, the Bat family got ready for the trip to MiB Headquarters. The children were still tired but didn't complain about it. Meanwhile in MiB Headquarters, Agent J went into the Laboratorium of Agent L. Agent L said to Agent J, that she made some de-aging pills that Agent K asked for. She also told him to be careful, çause 1 pill will take about 2 years back. They didn't know however, what all the pills would do to them. Agent J nodded and went with the bottle on his way to Agent K. Agent K on the other hand, questioned Agent Z, if it wouldn't be better for his partner, Agent J to get a new partner, who is more at his age.

"C'mon Z. Don't you think that it's better for him to get someone who is younger than me and about the same age as J better than me? I mean, he needs a friend and a partner that can talk about stuff with him and not some old guy like me who doesn't know the difference between a new TV and an old one. And my birthday is over a month too. I'll be 46 years old then. I don't think that he'll want to be someones partner, who could've been his father. You even told me, that you found it difficult to stay updated to these stuff for the younger generation.",said Agent K and went to stand next to Agent Z as if nothing was wrong.

Agent J heard everything and thought about what he should give to Agent K's birthday but said out loud:"I don't care if you're older than me. I only need to trust you as my partner and hope that you'll some day let me drive your car. I wouldn't want someone by my age or I couldn't argue about things that are better than before or not. You always argue with me and teach me something that someone my age couldn't teach me."

Agent K wanted to tell Agent J something but didn't get a chance when suddenly the alarm went off for intruders. Every Alien begun to panik and runned everywhere they could. Agent Z begun to try and calm the Aliens down by speaking in their language but it didn't do a lot. Meanwhile Agent J and Agent K went to the location where the alarm for intruders went off. What they saw wasn't really what they expected. They saw people with masks and capes or better yet, with superhero costumes.

"The Bat family?!",yelled Agent J suddenly.

Agent K and the Bat family turned to Agent J and glared down on him. Batman begun to move to Agent K and asked with a booming voice if they had a weapon that could capture but not kill an Alien. He also wanted to know if they needed a special weapon for the Aliens and if it mattered which kind it was. They also wanted to know how much the weapon would cost. Agent K only glared at Batman and didn't speak at all. Agent J however, stood with mouth agape and just wanted to speak when Martian Manhunter came to Batman.

Martian Manhunter greeted the Bat family with:"Good Day Bat family. I was already planning to ask here so why are you here too? I hope that Gotham is still alright. How are you Ms Batwoman? How are the children? Agent Z, these people are no threat to the other Aliens nor the Organisation of yours."

Agent J finally could talk and went to Batwoman and begun to ask:"Ma'am, it's a great honor for me to see you in real life and not only hear about you and your family. Could you please accept my apologize for my Collegious? I hope that there aren't any bad feelings from this? Could I do bring for you or your family?"

Batwoman glared at Agent J, Agent K and Agent Z but nodded and told Agent J that they didn't need anything except talk for a while. Batman wasn't amused by hearing that he had to sit and listen to these people but when your wife is getting in one of her bad moods, you don't argue with her. So he didn't complain and just hoped that no one dared to make his wife angrier than she already is. Sadly, his luck ran out and Agent K just had to ignored the request that Batwoman wanted.

"If your partner doesn't shut up, he'll get another experience but this one with a demon. She still isn't over her hormones from her last pregnancy.",said Nightwing at Agent J.

Agent J gulped but nodded and begun to try to get Agent K to stop being so stubborn and listen to him for once. Agent K wasn't really happy with that but asked the Martian Manhunter how he knew those people in superhero costumes. Martian Manhunter explained to them that Batman is one of the Justice League who protect the earth from criminals and Aliens. Agent Z and Agent K didn't know what to think about that but didn't try to attack the Bat family anymore. Agent J and Martian Manhunter sight a sigh of relief but Fate just had to screw with them and give them another intruder in their MIB Headquarters.

"IS THIS BASE FAMOUS OR SOMETHING?!",asked the enraged Agent Z.

The Bat Siblings looked at each other and replied at the same time:"Or something."

Agent J looked awestruck at the Bat Siblings and begun to ask about their Hero name. However, the Bat Siblings just glared at him and didn't tell him anything. Agent J muttered something about stupid secrets and needing an awesome name too and not what he got now.


End file.
